Toiletta
is a Rank C, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie Tribe introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch 2. Toiletta evolves into Foiletta when fused with a Cursed Journal. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series, spin-offs, and mobile game: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Recruitable Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai Biology Toiletta appears to be a little, pale-skinned girl with large black eyes shadowed by her short, dark grey bob-cut. The way her bob-cut covers her eyes she almost looks like a raccoon. She wears a white top with a cherry-red skirt with suspender straps and matching loafers. Her socks are white. As a Yo-kai producer, she additionally wears pink glasses. After deciding to turn from a silent, stone-faced bathroom legend to a Yo-kai producer, she develops a more confident personality, shown in her attempts to get Snartle fashionable after he is almost arrested for wielding swords in public. In a later episode, she appears in Nate's room to help Grumples regain her youthfulness, which changes her to Everfore. Despite Toiletta's best attempts, the effects were temporary. She also appears in Hailey Anne's story when she dressed Suspicioni, Dimmy, Negatibuzz, and eventually Drizzelda causing them to lose their souls. After she is confronted, she takes off the clothes which revives the Yo-kai. Toiletta is one of the few Yo-Kai in the anime that allow humans to see them without a Yo-kai Watch. Coincidentally, Toiletta is associated with bathrooms in elementary schools and rumored to haunt the third bathroom stall, from which she emerges and scares the victim who summons her. The ritual required to do so has varied over the years, ranging from knocking on the doors, calling out a phrase ("I hope nobody's in there" in the dub, "Let's play together!" in the original) or turning around on the spot several times. Following Nate giving her advice, she has demonstrated the ability to manifest wherever she likes, similar to a ghost. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Toiletta debuts in Yo-kai Toiletta, after Nate's classmates discuss the rumors surrounding her. After a supposed sighting in the girls' bathroom, the entire class goes to check it out but fail to see her. Later, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan hear Toiletta in the boy's bathroom and identify her. Toiletta admits that she has been feeling upset due to no longer being able to terrify children as she used to, since the ubiquity of smartphones and social media have completely removed the element of surprise she requires to perform scares. Nate advises her to start appearing outside of the bathroom as she won't be expected, and she begins appearing all around the school, scaring the children out of their wits, culminating in her scaring Nate by means of a "cursed" DVD sent in the mail. Afterwards, Toiletta decides instead of haunting kids in the bathroom that she wants to help others improve themselves, and becomes a "producer" for other Yo-kai, training them in fashion and appeal. She is first summoned in Yo-kai Snartle to get him scary without breaking the law. She eventually goes all out and makes him famous. However, her producing plan backfired where she and Snartle get arrested by the IRS for tax evasion. Though Toiletta didn't know what taxes are. In Yo-kai Grumples, she rejuvenates Nate and Whisper, and almost makes Grumples into Everfore permanently. In EP081, one of her producing schemes finally succeeds when she produces Beetler and Rhinoggin. In EP093, she is the culprit of Hailey Anne and Usapyon's mystery. In EP103, Nate summons her to confront Throne Wiper, who falls in love with her. In EP104, Hailey summons her and Dazzabel to make Usapyon fashionable when his space rabbit suit is stolen by the Phantom Thief Kopin Unshelltered. In EP107, she and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Mr Blockhead, and they angrily assault the defenceless Whisper. In EP142, Nate summons her to become Rhumbastiltskin's dance partner. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Toiletta appears in the Springdale Elementary 3rd floor girl’s bathroom stalls after the request "Ghost Club at School". Opening the stalls and approaching the toilets causes her to appear. You can also find Toiletta using the scale in the nurse’s office (night time only) and fight her once a day. She can also possibly be battled, and thus befriended, at the "Beautiful Angel in a Flap" Yo-kai Spot, featuring Blizzaria. Yo-kai Watch 3 Toiletta can be found in the Springdale Elementary at night. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Moveset |10|-|Single enemy}} |50|Drain|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is cursed by a third grader. SPR decreases.}} }}||-|All enemies|A powerful curse causes enemy HP to steadily drop away.}} }}||-|6 = Intensifies negative Inspirits on allies.}} Quotes * '''Befriended:' "You called? Oh, you didn't? OK, then... Let's be friends anyway?" * Loafing: ''"Hee Hee..."'' * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Fufu... delicious."'' * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): Etymology * Toiletta is a combination of toilet and the feminine suffix ''-etta''. * Lena is a combination of "Letrina" (Latrine) and the name "Lena", common female name. Origin Toiletta is based on the urban legend of Toire no Hanako-san (トイレの花子さん, translated as "Hanako-san of the toilet") which dates as far back as the '50s and is one of the most popular and widespread urban legends in Japan, comparably to Bloody Mary in the United States. Incidentally, "Hanako" was a very common female name at that time, similarly to the English "Mary". She is said to be the ghost of a little girl who haunts school bathrooms, and if someone walks to the third stall of the girls' bathroom on the third floor, asks "Are you in there, Hanako-san?" and knocks three times, she will answer "I'm here". The story of her origins and accounts varies greatly from place to place, but she is generally imagined as a grade-school age girl with a bob haircut, a white shirt and a red suspender skirt. Depending on the source, Hanako-san can be friendly, mischievous, or actually a monstrous entity posing as a little girl, who will promptly seize those who call its name. Trivia *Her ability "Curse Worsener" has a typo in the English version, where it says "Increases the effect of bad inspirits '''on '''allies.", making it worded like it does the opposite of what it actually does. In other languages de:Toilettina Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges